


Parade

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tan and Loretta make up after the Fortuna parade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parade

When the Fortuna parade got to the Fort Pinta beach, everyone dismounted and began dancing. Everyone, that is, except for Tan and Loretta. While they did dismount, they didn’t dance. Instead, Tan walked away from the party.

“Tan! Oh my days, where are you going?” asked Loretta, walking after her friend. She glanced behind herself, but nobody seemed to need her attention. Everyone was just dancing and chatting. 

“Why do you care?” asked Tan, sitting at a table at the café. The waitress brought over a glass of water for her.

“Can I get a Jor-Cola? Thanks,” said Loretta, taking a seat opposite her. She turned to look at her friend. “Tan, seriously, what is up with you? You’re acting like…” She made a gesture with her hand, then shrugged. “I don’t know what, but you’re certainly not acting like yourself.”

“And how would you know how I act?” asked Tan. She sniffed. “It’s not like you ever pay any attention to me or anything unless you need me.”

“Tan! I care,” said Loretta, and nodded her thanks as the waitress set the glass bottle in front of her.

“Well you don’t act like it,” said Tan. “Did you know that I sewed all of the parade clothes by hand?” She took off her gloves, revealing the little dots on her hands where she’d jabbed herself with the needle.

“No. That’s cool. Ouch, though,” said Loretta, taking hold of Tan’s hands. She glanced up in time to see the blush on Tan’s cheeks. “Oh.” Now she understood. “You did a really good job.”

“Thanks,” said Tan. She took one of her hands away to wipe the tears from her eyes. “You really think it’s cool that I sew?”

“Oh, totally,” said Loretta. “I mean, it’s not as cool as buying your own custom-made clothes, but it’s cool that you put so much effort into it.”

“I had to make the Bobcats look good,” said Tan. “Like, so many people see us on the way to and from Fort Pinta. We have to make a good impression.”

“So true,” said Loretta. “But do you seriously expect me to believe that you were only upset because I didn’t appreciate your sewing?”

“I didn’t think you’d notice,” said Tan. 

“Tan, sweetie, I noticed,” said Loretta. “I threw that huge party for you, remember? I do care about you.”

“I guess you do,” said Tan. “In your own way.” She cast her eyes down, and she couldn’t look away from her hands held by Loretta.

“So come on, tell me what’s up so I can try to fix it,” said Loretta. “I don’t like it when you’re all sad like this.”

“Okay,” said Tan. She took a deep breath and prepared for Loretta to push her away. “I care that you care because I like you. Like you like Justin.”

“Justin? Oh, I don’t really like him,” said Loretta, and giggled. “Can’t believe Louisa didn’t tell you. I only say that I like him because I don’t want anyone to find out the truth.”

“You told Louisa that you’re gay and not your best friend? Loretta, I’m shocked,” said Tan. To her relief, it made her friend laugh.

“I didn’t know how you’d react,” said Loretta. “But why didn’t you tell me?”

“Same reason you didn’t tell me,” said Tan. “And isn’t the girl falling in love with her bestie, like, the biggest cliché ever?”

“It’s also incredibly cute,” said Loretta. “But how long, Tan? I mean, it must’ve been awful.”

“It was,” said Tan. “I’ve liked you for a while. Since before Louisa came here. Do you, I mean…”

“I’m willing to find out,” said Loretta. She gave Tan’s hands a squeeze. “Now, c’mon, we’d better get going. We have to head back to Moorland soon.” Tan didn’t move, only grinned, which made Loretta giggle. They could go on a date when they had time.


End file.
